Multi-element lens systems have heretofore been provided. Typically, however, they have been made of glass with spherical surfaces. Such lens systems have greatly increased in cost. There is a need for lower cost lens systems particularly in microfiche readers and the like. There is therefore a need for an improved projection lens assembly.